Giggling
by TomoMoon1
Summary: There is a giggle coming out of Best Boy room, and not coming from him.


Hi this my first fanfic so plz be gentle with thx

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Giggling

I was a quiet day in the Titans' tower,

In front of Beast Boy room:

*giggles* unknown female voice,

Beast Boy:'Heehee, stop that that tickles"

Cyborg comes to BB room to invite him to play his new video Ape Robot II, just as he knocks on his buddy door he hears.

*giggles* unknown female voice,

Cyborg:'What the….." his eyes turn comically white, then quickly place his cybernetics ear to the door.

Cyborg: "Is he? With someone in his room? No….they no way!" he shakes his head

Cyborg: "I must've been hearing things" as Cyborg walks away from the door … he hears.

*GIGGLES* unknown female voice,

Cyborg turns his head 180 degrees around with big bright white and red eyes,

Cyborg Thoughts: "HE DOES! My little buddy has a little girlfriend hehe! Way to go grass-stain!"

Cyborg Whispers: "and u think you can hide her, from us! Without telling us grass-stain?" with a jackass smile

?: 'hide who Cyborg?"

Cyborg blasted in the air scared. To be just caught by a pair of female but orange hands. He takes moment to realize it was Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg quickly gets off his little sis arm, trying to look like nothing happen,

Starfire: "what is are you doing sneaking in front of friend Beast Boy door friend Cyborg,"

Robin; " Ya Cy,... this better not be another prank Cyborg," Robin serious face turns on,

Cyborg: 'No no not like that guys! It's BB!"

Robin: 'What about Best Boy, Cy. Is he alright?!"

Cyborg: "His fine Rob, but-but"

Starfire: "But what my metallic friend is friend Beast Boy alright or not" Starfire clamps her hand together with worry.

Cyborg: 'BB has a girlfriend! In his room!"

Both titans stare at each other, then back to Cyborg with surprised.

Both: "no way"

Cyborg grabs both of them and then place them in front of the door, then both titans place their ear to green titans door and listen.

*giggles* unknown female voice.

Starfire was in an incredible joy for his little brother Titan, immediate flying zoning to a hallway to hallway, Robin is baffled on how this happens.

Robin: 'How…When… Who?"

Cyborg: "I know that you mean man, my little buddy got a girlfriend" sniffling like an idiot.

Starfire: "oh but who has our green friend, doing the happiest of romantic emotion"

Both Titans look at each other with surprised, then look back to the Tamaran princess.

Cyborg: "Star right! We don't know who this girl is?"

Robin: "maybe one of the female titans?"

Cyborg: "Ya, how so?"

Robin: "well Beast Boy, doesn't seem to be a guy to start a relationship with civilians. It only leads to trouble as a hero.

Cyborg: "then who, man?"

Robin: "Argent"

Cyborg: "Nah she to wild to him."

Robin: "Donna"

Cyborg: "hmm, don't think I she's his type."

Robin: "Kole, she seems his type."

Cyborg: "then we would've seen Gnarrk, rampaging our kitchen would we."

Cyborg&Robin: "hmm"

Starfire: "Maybe it's our friend, friend Raven."

Cyborg and Robin looked at each other then both laughed it.

Cyborg: "HAHAHA oo man Star, good one"

Ronin: "HAHA ya, Star that never going to happen"

Starfire looks puzzled wondering what so funny, Starfire always believes it was a wonderful idea. Both Beast Boy and Raven are so opposite but so perfect to each other.

Starfire: "But friends Beast Boy and Raven are cute together friends!"

Cyborg: "HAHA come on Star, theirs no way that's going to happen Star."

Robin: ' Ya Star, they no way that Raven would fall for Beast Boy."

?: "And why would, that be so funny?"

There outta of nowhere Raven pop out of nowhere and surprised the three Titans.

Staire&Robin&Cyborg: "AHHHHHHHH"

Robin: "Raven what are you doing here?"

Raven: "Why are you guying doing in front of Beast Boy room?"

Cyborg: "Well you see"

Starfire: "oh friend Raven this most surprising of news"

Raven: "Yes and that will be Star?"

Starfire: "friend Beast Boy has a girlfriend in his room!"

A moment of silence fill the room, and then as the three titans study the dark Titan, to saw that happen next. Then soon raven expression changed to a little twitch of her eyebrow to an expression of anger. Then to stoic expression.

Raven: "ok so the little booger brain has a girlfriend in his room, doesn't mean I'm not upset about it."

Robin: " Why would you be upset about it Raven,"

Raven:"..."

Raven: "I'm leaving now, I'm going to get some herbal tea."

As soon as Raven walks away from the noisy friends she heads to the kitchen until she'll hear a giggle from Beast Boy room. A formerly giggle, that immediately understand whos in Beast Boy room.

Raven immediately turns around and faced Beast Boy room door, speed to the green door, then ripped the door off the hinging with black magic. And then screams out.

Raven: "HAPPY GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! THIS INSTANCE!"

Raven immediately storms in the room grabs the Happy emotion, drags the joyous emotion to her own room, as she swears and lectures she emotion of her affectionate behavior to her fellow green teammate.

Happy: "aww Rae Rae can I stand a little longer with my kissing pillow hehe"

Raven: "YES!"

Happy: "okay bye bye BB see you later hehe"

The two boy titans gaped on what just happened, with their mouth smash to the ground. Starfire just giggled and smile on what just Beast Boy come out his room with a goofy grin covered in pink kiss all around his face. The three titans stared at the green titans, and Beast Boy looks at his friends and said.

Beast Boy: "told ya chicks digs the pointed ears"

The End

This my fanfic, plz be gentle on comments lol


End file.
